Common static advertising displays essentially comprise a front graphic which may be backlit by a fluorescent lighting assembly. The front graphic is typically screen printed onto a plastic substrate and cannot be changed unless a new graphic is manually substituted for the first graphic. Environmental concerns have raised various issues relating to fluorescent backlights. High energy consumption, relatively short life span, relative size, and the use of toxic materials are some of the concerns over fluorescent lighting.
Dynamic advertising displays, which are capable of scrolling through a plurality of images, may also utilize a backlight. Typically, this backlight is also comprised of fluorescent lights. Again, concerns over energy consumption, relative size, and toxic materials have prompted the need for a better backlight system for advertising displays.